Neverending Undertale
by Bruckrey
Summary: Sans realized that Undertale is just a game when the game finished for the first time and he is not given his happily ever after. Instead he must repeat the game over and over again until he can come up with a way to finally end get to the surface for good.
1. Prologue

_As Frisk woke up we were all standing around them. I am a bit confused as to what happened, something about a talking flower? That's the last thing I remember. After that everything faded to white and now we are all standing here around Frisk. Tori said the barrier is open. I can't believe we can finally go up to the surface. Once Frisk is ready everyone heads up to the surface._

 _Are you coming brother?" Papyrus asks_

" _In a minute" I reply_

 _I cannot believe after all this time we will finally pass the barrier that has been holding up prisoner for this long. I take a moment to reflect on everything that has happened and sigh. Time to face the real world. As I meet up with everyone Tori gives me a secret smile. I smile back, generally excited to start my new life. We all look up into the sun set and admire how fresh the air is and how beautiful everything looks, especially the sun. Asgore tries to give a speech but we are all too busy thinking about what's in store to really listen to him. The only thing I really hear is Asgore asking Frisk to be an ambassador to the humans. Frisk will make a great ambassador for us. I have never felt this happy in my life. A new life starts today._

 _After a minute I notice there is something in the sky. There is a huge box and inside the box is the word "reset" printed backwards. I nudge Papyrus._

" _Hey Pap, do you see that?" I'm confused, what could that possible mean?_

 _There is no response. I look up at my baby brother and he is frozen. I start to panic_

" _Pap? Papyrus what's wrong buddy?" my voice is unusually high._

 _I turn to look at Toriel. She is frozen in place too. So is Undyne, Frisk everyone else. I keep looking at the box in the sky, curious about what it could possibly mean. A little white arrow appears in the sky heading towards the box. Immediately I realize what it is, it's a computer mouse, and I immediately know what this means._

" _Wait! Please stop!" I scream "We're finally getting our happy ending and you're just going to take it away? No! Stop!_

 _The computer mouse clicks the "reset" button and the sky fades to black. The words "Undertale" appear in the darkness…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up with a scream then quickly stop when I realise where I am. I look around at the same four purple walls and messy room I always wake up to. How could this be? Was the whole thing a dream? Could it all be summed up to wishful thinking? No, it couldn't be. It was too real. I could still feel the sun light on my skull. There was no way that could have been a dream. But why was I laying in bed, back underground? It made no sense so I guess it was just a dream. Suddenly my door opens and slams against the wall.

"Sans! Why are you screaming? I was just making spaghetti, now it will be ruined!" My brother looked at me as if I actually had skin on my bones.

"Uh, nothing bro, just a bad dream I guess… Scared me to the bone." I attempt a smile and wink at him, trying to play off as if nothing was wrong. Even though I was freaking out.

"Sans! This is not the time to make bad puns! I must return to my precious spaghetti! It's a new recipe you know." Papyrus ran back to the kitchen as the smoke detector went off.

I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I wasn't exactly excited to get to work. Another day working at the sentry station after dreaming about being free was going to suck. Especially not seeing that beautiful sun set and breathing in the fresh air. How could I imagine something that I have never seen before? I kept thinking about my dream as I grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and headed off to work.

After making sure my puzzles didn't need to be recalibrated I headed deep into the Snowdin forest where my post was. When I got there I wrote in the journal Papyrus made me do each morning and night. I tried to tell him that there was never anything to report because no human had never stepped foot in Snowdin forest since we moved here, however he insisted and I hated to see him upset.

March 18, 201x

Nothing to report as usual, just a conveniently shaped lamp and a couple rocks…

I put down the pencil and sighed. How could I go back to work after dreaming about freedom? I couldn't get my mind to focus so I opened the bottle of Ketchup and downed it in a single gulp. Just as I was thinking about taking an unusually early break and heading to Grillby's, I heard a door open and shut. I turned around and looked deeper into the woods towards the mysterious door that I practiced my knock knock jokes on. Something resonates inside me as I see a shadow of a small monster. I remember something about the dream I had the night before and got closer. I hide behind a tree as the shadow got closer. If it was that kid monster again I would guide him back to Snowdin, wouldn't be the first time, but what if it wasn't? I crept closer, close enough to see the monster's clothing. The child has brown hair and was wearing a striped light magenta and blue shirt, blue pants and plain brown shoes. The child looked exactly like the human child in my dream. I decided to follow them as they headed towards Snowdin to get a closer look.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly walked closer towards the human child as they walked towards the gate. I think they realized I was behind them because they started to slow down. I suddenly had the urge to talk to them so when they stopped I walked right up to them

"Hey your human right? This is so funny to me because I actually had a dream last night about a human coming through here that looked just like you. They were going to save us all and take us to the surface. You should have seen the sun set it was beautiful." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it.

The human just looked at me and didn't talk. I suddenly remembered that Papyrus would be coming to check on me soon. I couldn't let him see this human yet. He would immediately try to capture them and I needed more answers.

"Um, why don't you come through here? I'm not really into hunting humans right now so I'll protect you from my brother. He loves trying to capture humans, even though he has actually never one. Come through here and we will go to my station." I nervously stutter.

The human comes along still not talking. It's pretty eerie since it's only me talking and it's pretty creepy this deep in the forest. Even though I know my way around like the back of my hand I still doubt myself sometimes. When we get to my station I realize the conveniently shaped lamp is conveniently shaped for the human so I tell the child to hide there. No sooner than the child gets into position I hear Papyrus calling my name.

"Sans! Have you seen a human yet? I just came up with the most beautiful speech and it would be such a shame for it to go to waste!" cried Papyrus.

"Nothing to report here, Pap." I looked at the lamp. "Just this conveniently shaped lamp. No idea how it got there. Other than that it's been pretty bonely." I smile and wink.

Papyrus sighs "Fine then carry on! I hope to see one soon! We have lived here for three months now because Undyne said it was the best human hunting spot!" He shouted as he left for his puzzles

"Ok you can come out now." I whispered to the human. "Hey can I ask you a question. Were you ever here before? Like another life or something? I swear I have seen you before."

The human just looks at me with blank eyes. How am I supposed to get any answers from this child if it won't talk to me? I am starting to panic. I have never seen that lamp before today, aside from my dream. In my dream Papyrus actually had a pretty great speech when confronting the child. Was I psychic? Or was that "reset" box real? Were we in some stupid video game? That couldn't be. I have my own thoughts. The things I am saying now were not things I said to the human but so far everything else is the exact thing. Especially when the child is around.

"You should get going. He might come back." I tell the child "I also tell the child they should not be afraid, nothing to fear here. But before you go maybe you could introduce yourself to my brother. He won't hurt you but it would mean the world to him."

The child just looks at me and walks on. This is just like my dream. I really did mean everything I said to the child, but I remember saying that to the child in my dream. I sign and go back to work. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe something else bigger than me was going on.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the child left I remembered a promise I made to voice behind the door the human had just walked out from. I quickly ran to the door, my heart racing. I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door, hoping I was right about this. I knocked a couple times but no one replied. I was freaking out again. If my dream wasn't a dream then that meant Tori, my new best friend was behind that door somewhere.

"Tori? It's me Sans, uh the voice from the other side! Are you in there?" I started to bang on the door harder but no one came.

When I first moved here I was pretty lonely this far into the woods. Several days into my new job I walked deeper into the woods looking for something interesting. That was when I first encountered the door. It was just out there in the open, no walls, just standing there by itself. It had a weird engraving in the middle top of the door. It had an orb between two wings three triangles underneath it. I instantly knew it was the royal family's rune but I didn't expect anyone to be at the door. That was the first time I heard the voice, now I knew who the voice was. After talking for several weeks Tori became very serious one day. She made me promise that if a human ever came through this door, I would watch over them and make sure they were safe.

After knocking on the door for several minutes, I finally realized that she wasn't going to answer, if she was even there at all. Hopefully she was not just a part of my dream, she was my best friend. I decided to follow the human and protect it as best as I could. That's what she wanted before, so that's what she must want now. I ran back to my sentry station to grab a bottle of mustard, my second favourite condiment, and took a shortcut through the woods to meet with my brother.

When I met up with Papyrus there was no sign of the human. I jokingly asked if he had seen a human, hoping he hadn't already dealt with it. Just as he was about to lecture me about the importance of a human for the thousandth time, I told him I was just messing around and asked him how Undyne was doing. He started a long winded story about Undyne's awesome new attacks and how it would stop a human right in its tracks, when the human showed up. At first he was speechless because he could not hold in his excitement.

"Sans! Oh my God… is that a HUMAN?" Papyrus whispered, bouncing up and down.

I just shrugged. I was so happy to see my brother so shocked I broke down and smiled.

"Well it looks like a human, so I guess it is." I tried to be nonchalant about it but he was too excited to even notice I spoke to him.

"Sans! I finally did it. I found a human! Undyne will be so proud of me. Just you wait and see!" He quickly deepened his voice. "Human… you shall not pass this area! My brother and I's puzzles will stop you! Then we will capture you! Then you will go to the capital! I'm not sure what happens then but I will be famous among all of the monsters as the final human hunter. I will be the sole reason we break the barrier and continue to the surface! I will be so popular!" He shouts for joy then ran away.

While he is giving his speech I froze. That was the exact speech from my dream! How could this be? There is no way I would have heard him say it before. He told me he just made it up today. I slowly realize that everything that has happened today happened in my "dream". I came to the conclusion that my dream wasn't a dream at all, it was a nightmare. I was never going to wake up from this because I was living in a video game.

"You. This is all your fault!" I scream at the child. "What did you do to my brother? Why can't he remember everything that happened? You think this is a game? You think you can just reset our minds and we will forget everything? Well I remember, I know everything. Our friendship? Our freedom? You can't just take away the surface from them! What's wrong with you?"

There was that blank face looking at me again. They didn't say a word but the look they game me said it all. This really was a game to them. They were the heroes, we were the pawns to help them along. Well I wasn't sure if I wanted to play their game, not sure I wanted to be a pawn. As the child continued on to Papyrus puzzles I stayed there to think. How could I be living in a game? Papyrus and I only moved here a couple months ago. Our lives had been basically normal up until now. What had changed?

I knew where I was supposed to go next. I was supposed to meet up again with Papyrus and watch the child complete the puzzles. Well they would just have to figure it out themselves. If this was like any other video game I played, the child would just return to the last place they saved if they died. There was only one person I knew that could help me figure this all out. That is if they even believed me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I took a shortcut to Snowdin and headed to Waterfall. I knew Papyrus would be upset with me for not being there to witness the human lose to his puzzles however that did not matter. I knew the human would get through the puzzles with or without me. I needed someone to help me figure out how to get out of this game. It still confused me how Papyrus did not remember being above ground. Maybe he figured it had to be a dream and never mentioned it to me. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind but it did not work.

"Hey Sans where are you going?" I heard from behind me. Before I could turn around something slammed into me from behind.

"Hey watch where you're going kid!" I yelped. It was the monster kid.

"Sorry Sans, I just tripped that all. Can I tag along? Mom said I can't leave Snowdin unless I'm with an adult and you're the only cool adult here." The young monster kept talking but I wasn't really in the mood.

"I don't think it's a good idea kid, it might be dangerous. You know how Waterfall is, pretty creepy" I tried to explain but the kid did not seem to be falling for it. "I'm just going to meet up with an acquaintance, going to be pretty boring adult talk. Plus I heard there is a new kid creature in town, that's way more interesting than coming with me." I knew that the monster kid and the human were friends before so that should keep them entertained.

"Really? A new friend? Alright!" The monster shouted as it ran away, falling as he always does.

I watched him leave, chuckle and continued on my way. I slowly walked into Waterfall thinking about everything that has happened since last night. My mind was swamped with all the possibilities that this could imply. I decided to take the river boat after walking for a bit. If I didn't get to her in time I might chicken out, change my mind and chalk it up to being just a dream I hopped aboard with the boat master and in five minutes I was standing in front of Alphys lab in Hotland. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Alphys? Are you home?" I called out as I opened the door. It was pretty dark as I walked in.

"Just one second!" I heard from inside the door labeled washroom.

I cleared my throat and walked around nervously. As I passed the big entrance I saw a huge screen with the human on it. I let out a yelp and watched the kid. It was with Papyrus as he was explaining the rules to the complex puzzle Alphys made for him. I never really understood the puzzle but it kept Papyrus happy so I did not complain. I wasn't even sure it he understood it. Eventually after several minutes of explanation I heard a loud bang and the washroom door opened.

"Oh! This is mine!" Alphys came running from the washroom. "That's my puzzle! Hope it's not too hard from them. I've been watching this human since it walked into Snowdin forest!"

I blushed thinking about my rant to the human. Hopefully Alphys hadn't seen that part. I decided to not bring it up and looked back to the screen. The machine started to randomly generate squares of different colour on the platform. I knew it was going to make a safe path for the human but I secretly hoped I was wrong. It I was then that meant it really was just a dream and everything so far had been a coincidence. Then I could go back to the human, apologise and they would get us to the surface. Surely enough I was right and Papyrus slowly walked off the screen, on to the next puzzle.

"Well at least the human is safe! Although it would have been much more entertaining to watch them go through the puzzle." Alphys exclaimed. She turned to look at me. "I have gotten so attached to this show, I mean this human. I keep forgetting this is real life!" She giggled and walked to her desk.

"How can I help you? Mr.?"

"Sans, you can just call me Sans. Look this is going to sound really odd but did we ever meet before? Like last night or something?" I knew that if Alphys did not remember I would come off as insane but I had to give it a chance. "You see I remember you being there as we existed…"

"What? Why would I meet you last night? I was with Mettaton the whole night!" Alphys looked flustered. Clearly she hadn't been with Mettaton but she also did not remember being with all of us so I did not push it.

"I did not mean anything by that I meant leaving the underground with the king, my brother Undyne and myself, along with a few others. Don't you remember the sun rise?" I could not stop thinking about the sun rise. If she remembered anything at all that would be the one thing to refresh her mind.

"Undyne?" Alphys flushed red. "N-no I don't remember seeing Undyne at all last night! Why would you mention her? Did she say something about me?" Alphys pleaded with her eyes.

"Um, no" I sighed "I haven't talked to her since this all happened. You were the only person that could have a scientific approach to this whole mess." I sat down and explained everything I remembered about last night.

As I talked I could see Alphys' mouth hanging open. I told her all about everyone freezing yet I stayed conscious. How this was all just a video game and we were trapped inside, we needed a way out and only she could help me figure out what to do. I even told her what would happen to the child next but she did not seem convinced.

"Sans, I am afraid you are suffering from some sort of delusion. This human child is the last human soul we need to reach the surface. There is no way we have already reached the surface or else why would we be back here? To say this is all a video game is ridiculous and upsetting. Now I must get back to my show, um I mean the human's progress! Excuse me."

I started to protest but realized there was no point. Alphys was now glued to the T.V. and there was no way to change her mind. The human was now in Snowdin and there was nothing I could do to stop this game from reaching the end. Then it would start all over again. I was the only monster to realize this was all fake, that there was no happy ending.


End file.
